


Russian Roulette

by kfiorino



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:13:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kfiorino/pseuds/kfiorino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pavel and Hikaru get a bit antsy on the bridge. It's a real good thing they're alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Russian Roulette

"Mr. Sulu, it seems that you have the ship in the wrong warp,” a young Russian voice made known to his command post partner.  
“Ah yes thank you Pavel,” Sulu replied moving his arm to the controls. The rough hand of the ensign grabbed his wrist before he could switch the warp factor. Hikaru felt his heart rise in his chest.  
“Let me.” Sulu wondered if Chekov was aware of how easily flustered he made him. A touch here, some words there, a brush in the turbolift and it was over. He made him so nervous and giddy. The kid was a tease to say the least. Sulu swallowed his nerves and waited for the boy to release his grip. It didn’t happen. Sulu looked away from Pavel to hide the crimson blush spreading down his cheeks. His face was soon very hot. “Do I make you nervous Hikaru?” Sulu was mortified. He was at a loss for words with no escape. Dear God yes Chekov I love being around you but you are literally the most terrifying person on this entire god damn ship and I am so embarrassed but god you are so hot and I love your accent and can I get in your pants right now?   
“Yes,” was the only response Sulu would permit himself to retort with.  
“And why would that be Hikaru?” The boy whispered in his ear. The very hiss of his voice sent shock waves to Sulu’s crotch.   
“I...I…,”  
“Sh sh sh, oh poor Hikaru. How do you say hm... ah yes, at a loss for words?” The other man had to stop the sigh from escaping his lips. He felt Chekov’s warm thumb running over his knuckles. A shiver went down his spine. Thank god the bridge was empty. “Cat got your teeth?”  
“Tongue,” Sulu whispered.  
“What was that?”  
“It’s ‘Cat got your tongue’”.   
“Oh Mr. Sulu you’re getting ahead of yourself.” Hikaru moaned against his will.   
“Shalava.” Sulu didn’t care what it meant. It sounded divine. Pavel’s long, slender fingers felt their way to Sulu’s inner thigh. He jumped at the touch but slowly fell into Chekov’s palms. “Pav...oh Pav...Pavel!” Sulu cried as the Russian’s fingers slid over his clothed penis. Somewhere in the midst of it all the pair heard the doors of the turbolift opening up. Chekov pulled his hand off of Sulu’s pants. Sulu gasped from the loss of friction. The two barely had enough time to refocus themselves, making it look like they’d been doing work before Captain Kirk came strolling onto the bridge.   
“Mr. Sulu your shift is far over. You’ve been here an extra 45 minutes. You are excused for bridge duties.”  
“Thank you Captain,” Sulu managed trying to cover the crack in his voice. He attempted to stand realizing the excessive bulge in his uniform pants. Chekov had to cover a chuckle as Hikaru waddled off the bridge.


End file.
